It's All Coming Back to Me Now
by The Flying Pen
Summary: B/V get-back-together-thingy - Before Androids - Celine Dion's It's All Coming Back to Me Now - One night Bulma finally accepts her life as Trunks's single mother...or does she? Where is Vegeta? And what's that window doing open?


Disclaimer:  Well, the truth is out folks.  Honestly, *crosses fingers***** I'm really Akira Toriyama's and Celine Dion's mother, youthenized to the age of 17.  Since they're my children, I really *do* own Dragonball Z AND "It's All Coming Back to Me", along with all her other songs. *uncrosses fingers* Now forget what you just read, because I lied if you couldn't tell.  I'm not really their mother.  And I don't own DBZ or Celine.  ^_^

Author's Notes:  Ah yes.  I've thought about this sometime, and how the song fits with this couple.  ^_^ Very well I believe, in fact, I was wondering why no one else had written one with it.  O_o.  Oh well.  Here you go, enjoy.  

PS – I RECOMMEND DOWNLOADING THE SONG AND LISTENING TO IT AS YOU READ.  That's what I do, and it really sets the mood for a songfic.  ^_^

*….* = thoughts

_italics_ = song, flashbacks

* * * = indicates flashing back

**It's All Coming Back to Me Now**

Bulma's eyes flew open.  She was breathing hard, and she could feel her own heart beat thumping against her chest.  She had managed to kick her covers onto the floor, yet she was covered in sweat.  That dream was so vivid… *Vegeta_…*_

Bulma moaned and turned over.  3:06 AM.  She heard the baby monitor, but she really didn't want to get up right now.  Her parents had been out of town for the past week, and had left her with Trunks on her own for a month.  At least her father was still working away from home…she wouldn't have made it this long having to deal with a Saiyan baby _and_ Capsule Corporation.

Yawning, she slid her feet over the side of her bed and sat up.  Bending down and grabbing her sheet, she wrapped it around her and stood up, walking slowly from her room to her son's.    

She opened the door, immediately seeing what had the babe so distressed.  Dropping her sheet to the floor, she walked into the room.

"Shh…Trunks, it's just the window."  The white curtains were billowing into the room as a wind came in uninvitingly.  She shivered and knew Trunks would catch his death of cold in this weather.  

Cursing her own stupidity, she went and slammed the window shut.  How could she have left it open?  She really hadn't been herself lately…and she knew why too.  Her son's father had been invading her thoughts more recently than ever.

She stared up into the sky, wondering where he was exactly.  Who knew?  He could be a zillion miles away, fighting monsters, killing innocents…she gave up guessing months ago. 

There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window

Shaking her head, she turned around and smiled to her son.

"There, is that better?"  Walking up to his crib, she saw his bright blue eyes staring at something behind her.  "Mommy just shut the window, Trunks.  C'mon, let's see how cold you are."

Bulma picked up her six-month-year-old son and held him to her.  He was surprisingly warm.  She chuckled.  

"There's that Saiyan durability again.  I bet you're hungry though.  Let's see what we have downstairs."  She left her son's room, her deep purple nightgown wisping behind her. 

Walking down the steps, she noticed her son still staring behind her.  His hard blue glare reminded her so much of his father's…everything about her son reminded her of Vegeta.  His dark scowl, his cold glare, his sexy smirk…

She almost tripped down the steps as her vision blurred.  A short cry from her son alerted her and she stared down, shocked to see a tear fall from her eye onto his tiny nose.  He scowled and shook it off.  

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

Her eyes were _not_ watering up.  Growling, a trait she had unwittingly picked up from her past lover, Bulma took a deep breath and wiped them away.  She didn't miss him.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

          _He_ had left _her._  Not the other way around.  There was nothing she could do about it, so she had quickly come to terms and begun living again.  Bulma threw herself to working, doing anything she could get her hands on so as to not to think about him, or about what they had shared.  The only reminder she had was her son.  And her dreams…  

          Sighing as she reached the kitchen, she wondered why Kami wouldn't just let her forget the whole ordeal.  Setting her son down, she tried to erase the images from her dream this morning as she prepared a milk bottle.

          He had come back to her this morning.  He had come back to see his son.  To see her.  He had wanted the both of them…

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_

          Shivering at the more graphic memories of her dream, Bulma heard her son's voice behind her.  She threw him a smile before turning back to the stove and gasping.

          "Damn water!"  Slamming the dial to "Off", she cursed as boiling water spilled over the side of the pot and onto the burning eye, where it hissed and foamed until it had all evaporated.

          Trunks giggled behind her.  She spun around glaring.

"You think that's funny, don't you mister?"  He smiled up to her.  "Well, when your bottle's boiling hot, we'll see how much you laugh."  He was chewing on the neck opening of his pajamas, gurgling to her.  She had to laugh.

Fixing the mess at the stove, she sat down beside her son's high chair, resting her chin in her hand and watching him.  Trunks regarded her with his stony blue eyes.  She sighed.

"I wish you could meet your father, kid.  I wonder what he'd think of you now…"

* * *

_         "Vegeta. Listen to me."  She felt the tears coming.  *Don't cry Bulma, don't!*_

_A growl emanated from his door and she shook visibly.  Since when was she so frightened of him?  She blinked.  Since she had found out that - _how_ could she tell him?  Turning the knob, she walked in.  _

_His window was open, a breeze blowing across his sparsely decorated room. He was lying on his bed in boxers, back to her.  Why was he acting so cold?  They'd already shared so many nights together…did he suspect what she had come to tell him?_

_"Well?" he spat, not even looking at her._

_Bulma took a deep breath._

_"Vegeta, I'm pregnant."_

_The muscles all over his chorded back tensed, and his shoulders tightened.  Suddenly he was in front of her, holding her against the wall painfully.  She gasped._

_"What?!" he hissed, shaking her a little bit._

_Pain inflamed her senses and Bulma blinked a few times, her mouth opening and then closing again._

_"I said I'm pregnant, Vegeta!" she yelled, wincing when his fingers dug painfully into her arms._

_He dropped her and spun around, back facing her and staring out of the window.  She could see his fists clenching and unclenching painfully tight.  No doubt he wanted to use them on her right now._

_"What have you done to me woman?"_

_With that, he shot out of his window, not even looking back._

* * *

"On second thought, it's probably good he left before you came around…" she admitted, slumping down so her head was on the table.  When she had woken up the morning after telling him, he and his gravity chamber were gone.

A timer went off and she stood up, yawning again.  Trunks watched her move through the kitchen, her satiny gown reflecting the small light that came from a tiny lamp on the kitchen table.

Bulma took Trunks's bottle out of the water and set it aside to cool some.  Turning around, she hopped up on the counter and turned off the stove.  That last memory had been the most painful.  It had proved all those times they had shared meant nothing to him.  And she had thought he had been beginning to care…

_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby  
  
_

She had been a fool, letting lust get to her like that.  They both had.  She threw a glance at her son.  He was chewing on the footy of his pajamas now.  She frowned.  Sometimes, she thought this was all his fault.  If Trunks hadn't come along, his father may have been with her longer.  Vegeta might still be here, gently loving her as he had done, so uncharacteristically, all those nights ago… 

  
_If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back  
  
_

*What am I doing?* she berated herself.  *It's not Trunks's fault, he couldn't help being conceived…and what would I do without him now?*  She smiled.  He truly was adorable.  Even her parents thought so.  She was so glad they'd been supportive of her through everything.

Grabbing his bottle, she tested it on the topside of her hand.  

"Perfect.  Here you go, little guy.  Eat up."  She handed Trunks the bottle and watched as he replaced his footy with the nipple.  Picking up her son, she turned off the light and went back upstairs to his room.

She sat down in the rocking chair by his crib and just watched him, trying to shut everything that had to do with his paternal side.  But she couldn't…

* * *

_"Vegeta!  Don't you care at all?  Why the hell are we doing this if you don't?" she screamed, pounding her tiny fists into his broad chest.  Her cheeks were flushed from their last coupling._

_He just smirked evilly and grabbed her hands, yanking her down to him._

_"Woman, you're just a fuck.  Not even a very good one at that.  I thought I made this clear to you before we even started?"_

_She growled, but his lips covered her mouth and the sound soon turned into a moan as his hands caressed any of her skin they could get to.  This man – no, Saiyan – had a talent.  And she didn't even care whom else he might have practiced it on.  All she cared about was the pleasure he was giving her. _

_To hell with caring, who cared nowadays?  Physical fulfillment was less painful than emotional.  Yamcha had taught her that…the hard way._

_Fine, she could accept the Prince's terms.  As long as he never stopped his hands from- _

* * * 

  
_There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper_

She calmed her breathing and looked down at Trunks.  His bottle was empty, and he was asleep, lying with it clasped to his chest.  He had grown so fast for a six-month old baby.  That must've been the Saiyan in him, she supposed.

The Saiyan in him…she frowned.  Upon birth, she'd had his tail removed.  That had been six months after Vegeta had left, the bastard.  See how he liked that.  She really hadn't minded the furry purple appendage.  But in her effort to sever any ties with his father, she'd had it cut off.

She frowned…had he really been gone a whole year?

  
_There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever_

"Hmph.  Good riddance." She said, standing up suddenly.  Trunks growled and she giggled.  To think she used to think it was sexy when his Father did that.  

She suppressed a shiver.  *Or when he purred…*

Placing Trunks down in his crib, she covered him with a blanket.  Smiling down at his little form, she knew she'd never change anything if it meant losing her son.  Even if it meant losing his father…

_But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, she turned around, only to bump into something warm and solid.  A pair of arms flew around her and she screamed, only it was muffled by a muscled chest.

Opening her eyes, she came face to face with a chin.  Breathing hard, her chest heaving against his form, Bulma's eyes wandered up to meet Vegeta's face.  He was staring at her.

After what seemed like an eternity, he let go of her, and she was able to rip her body from the contact it had made with his.

Nostrils flaring, chest heaving, eyes flashing, Vegeta thought she never looked so exquisite.  He crossed his arms and waited for her to speak, giving her body a once over.  It had been a year, and she looked positively delicious.  

Birthing had been kind to her, compared to some females he had seen.  Her hair was no longer in that hideous puff it had been in.  Instead, she had straightened it, and it cascaded healthily down her shoulders to her mid-back.  Her body was clad in a thin, strapped purple gown that hung to her curves just by its simple nature.  Black lace patterned the entire outside surface, and the gown reached all the way down to her dainty feet.  He almost smirked to himself as the moonlight from the window behind her made it sheer, and he was able to view the outline of her slender legs from where he stood.  

Bulma's fists were clenched at her sides.  She glared at him; finally calming her breath, thought her heartbeat was another matter.  With a toss of her hair, she crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" she asked, voice devoid of emotion.  She had been trying not to pine away for him for the past year.  Now that he was back, she sure as hell wasn't going to give in.

He didn't answer, just stared at her.

She frowned.

"Fine then.  I forbid you to come into this room again, do I make myself clear?"  Her tone took on an icy chill as she said it, and before he knew what was happening, she had walked briskly past him and to the hallway.

He blinked.  *What the hell?*

Tailing her down the hallway, he stopped when she slammed her bedroom door in his face.  Growling, he turned the doorknob only to find it locked.  

Bulma sat on her bed, shaking.  Just touching him for that short amount of time had brought back so many memories of him…of his body.  His scent, his build, and his hair – it was all one collective effort to shatter her resolve and break her will power.  

_But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_

*I should've grabbed Trunks!* she screamed to herself.  *Who knows what he'll do to him, oh Kami, please, keep him safe until I get to him!*  Jumping up, she ran for the door-

CRASH!

Bulma held in a shriek and calmed herself for the third time that night.  *It's just your bedroom door, Bulma, you can get a new one…* she told herself.  Stiffening her spine, she glared at the figure entering her room.

"Did I forget to mention this room as well as my son's?"  He didn't stop.  She tried again, this time snarling.  "Leave!"  It was a simple directive, something even his barbarian mind could grasp.

Vegeta stepped up to her and looked into her face.

"Woman, we need to talk."

He watched her smirk, not unlike his.

"Oh?  What on earth about?" She crossed her arms, mimicking his pose.  "I believe you made it clear how you thought of me and your son the night you left.  What else _is_ there to talk about?" She growled, storming past him.  Trunks was the only thing on her mind right now.

   Bulma felt his hand wrap around her arm.  Of course she couldn't go anywhere, he was much too strong. 

She didn't even look at him.  She just stared straight ahead and spoke.

"Un.  Hand.  Me.  _Now._"  Her voice was so frozen that Vegeta complied out of shock. 

Bulma didn't wait.  Once in the hallway, she ran to Trunks's room.  Not caring if she woke him up, she grabbed the babe and turned for the door.  Unfortunately Vegeta was blocking her exit.  Trunks started to cry.

"Woman!  Where do you think you're going?" he growled, filling the doorway with his broad shoulders.  He wasn't letting her leave until they had talked.  

Bulma lifted her chin.  

"What business is it of yours where I go?" she shot, walking up to him.  Trunks was grabbing the straps of her nightgown as he wailed his distress of being woken up.

Vegeta just snarled and stood his ground.

"My son is my business, woman."

Bulma looked at him in utter unbelief.  Then she turned her head, searching the room behind her.  She checked in the crib, on the floor, and even shot Trunks a glance.

"Where Vegeta?  I don't see _your_ son anywhere."

He winced.  *Well, you didn't expect her to welcome you back with open arms, now did you?* 

He pulled her to him, Trunks sandwiched between the two of them.  The babe looked up at Vegeta, his father, for the first time in his short life.  His crying stopped as he stared at the man.

Vegeta paid no attention to the brat.  

"Look into my eyes, woman!"

She just stared frigidly into his neck.  He jerked Bulma's eyes up to his.  She stared back coldly.

"Look into my eyes and tell me I had nothing to do with this!" he pointed to Trunks now.

Bulma looked at her son, the resemblance uncanny between the boy and the man in front of her.  In fact, Trunks was a perfect mixture between his father and mother.  Her sub-zero gaze returned to his dark one once again.  

"You had _nothing_ to do with Trunks."

Suddenly she was no longer staring into dark eyes.  Aquamarine, tingeing on cerulean due to anger, stared back at her.  A golden light enveloped the hallway.

"Woman…" he hissed, "I know you thought about me while I was away."

Her expression softened.

_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby_  
  


"You're right Vegeta…" she answered, staring blankly down at Trunks.  "I did think of you."

Vegeta's grip loosened and he smirked.

"I thought about you every time I cursed your name _and_ the day I invited you into my home!"  She tried to shove her way past him, but his arms wrapped around her tiny frame.  Trunks stared from his father to his mother and back again.  The strange glowing man fascinated him.

"No Bulma!" Vegeta said, hugging her to him.  "You thought about me.  I heard you.  And you didn't hate me."

Her mouth opened, ready to retort, but then his comment caught her off guard.  *He 'heard' me?*

"You didn't leave the window open, idiot.  I opened it.  I'm the one who woke our brat up."

Bulma's mouth snapped shut right before it flew open again.  

"You bastard!  Momentary lapse of insanity, that's all it was.  It was the only time this whole year I thought about you without cursing Kami, and you'd better believe-"

Vegeta's mouth covered hers hungrily, muffling her cries at the same time.  He hugged her to him, feeling his son between them, careful not to crush the boy, though all he wanted to do was to enfold Bulma into his arms and breathe her in.

The kiss sent a shock of electricity through Bulma.  She remembered, oh Kami, she remembered everything she had managed to forget tenfold…

_When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
  
_

* * *

_…his hands, his lips, his touch, his tongue – they all controlled her body with barely a twitch or a movement from him it seemed.  And he, the master with coal eyes, was sure to dominate her…even she could accept that, if it made her feel like this…at times it felt good to be the conquered, not the conqueror…Yamcha had been too submissive, Vegeta – Vegeta knew how to handle a woman…_

* * *

_…she pressed her lips against the scar running across his chest from his left shoulder to his right rib.  Her tongue traced the one right over his heart, and her hand massaged the two crossing over his abdomen.  _

_"Where…" she panted between kissing his stomach, "are they all from?"_

_Vegeta barely heard the question.  The woman's other hand was on his manhood and the pleasure he was feeling was making his whole body shake._

_"Frieza…" he managed, groaning as her mouth replaced her hand.  He shut his eyes and decided to enjoy it._

* * *

_"Not now Vegeta." Bulma said, turning back to her robot.  "I have to get this fixed if you want to train any this week.  You already made me sleep in late this morning."_

_"Woman, I can live for a day without training." He threw her over his shoulder. "However, I can't wait for you all night."_

_"Vegeta, it's _your _training!  The androids will be here in less than two years.  If you want to be a Super Saiyan-"_

_          A kiss silenced her._

_"You talk too much woman."_

_She smiled against his lips._

_"Sorry…"_

* * *

_"Vegeta!  I…I think that I…"_

_"Hush woman." He pulled her close to him, her back against his stomach.  "Go to sleep."_

_"But Vegeta, I have to tell you this."  She didn't hear anything from him.  "I think that I…I think I love you."_

_She turned to see his face.  He was fast asleep.  She sighed.  Well, at least she had said it.  She laid her head against his shoulder and fell asleep against the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest._

_Vegeta lay there, staring at her long after she whispered her secret to him._

* * *

He finally returned her lips, staring into her sapphire eyes keenly.  She stared at him, stunned that one kiss could revive all those feelings, all those memories.  Especially that last one…

She felt tears well up in her eyes.  It was true.  She did love him.  And she had forgotten.  And worst of all…he knew.

Her gaze fell from his.  But he had seen it.  She did love him, still.  That was all he needed.

"Why…" she choked, and had to begin again.  Vegeta saw a wet tear land on his son's forehead, but the child never took his gaze off of his father.  "Why did you leave?" she asked, the pain so evident in her voice.

He grimaced, and took a deep breath.

"I was scared."

Bulma looked up at him, confused.  Vegeta was the strongest person she knew, stronger than Goku in her eyes.  He had lived through hell, and managed to keep his sanity in tact.  It was what had attracted her to him in the first place.

"I was scared," he paused, shutting his eyes.  Then he opened them and grabbed her chin, meeting her gaze.  "…because I cared about you.  I've never cared about anyone before now, woman."  His tone was unusually gruff.  "It was new to me.  I made a mistake."  

Bulma let the lungful of air out, not surprised it came out as a sob.  She fell against his chest, crying and holding Trunks with one arm as she wrapped the other one around Vegeta.

_If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

Smiling through her tears, she looked up at him, hugging him close to her.

"Vegeta, this is Trunks."

The man looked down at the boy, and the boy regarded the man before he quickly reached out for him.  Vegeta took him, face tight in concentration as he powered out of Super Saiyan and gently held the boy.  

Trunks giggled before settling down in his father's arms and falling asleep.  Vegeta scowled.

"Now what?" he asked, holding the babe away from him.

Bulma laughed. 

"You put him in his crib."  She walked with the new father to her son's crib, putting a guiding hand on his arm as he laid their son down.  Then she covered the boy with a blanket, wiping her tears nonchalantly in the process.

"Now what?" she asked, turning to Vegeta.  It was so weird to have him back after a year.

He smirked.

"What do you think woman?"

He grabbed his mate and his mouth hungrily attacked hers.  Her arms snaked around his neck, and she felt them floating as he held her against him.  Smiling against his lips, she felt her back against her bed.  

He knew…he knew she loved him.  And he'd come back to her.  Her dream had come true.  It'd all come back to her.    

_(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this_

_(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we..._

Author's Notes:  Aww…isn't that cute?  ^_^  I know, kinda out of character, but he didn't ACTUALLY say "I love you."  Seemed kinda realistic to me.  *shrug* Oh well, I sure enjoyed writing it! 

Oh, and I would've finished the next chapter to CF?, but my disk drive is on the blink, and since I already have 10 pages written and saved on a disk, I didn't want to start over. :P So now I have to wait til my Daddy fixes it.  .  But it should be out as soon as that gets done.  Be patient all – good things come to those who wait…or not good things, depending on if the glass is half full or half empty…yeeeeeah.

*All readers nod and grin and skip off to review.*

 |

 |

 |

\ /


End file.
